Boxed Up Anger
by Sonictale101
Summary: Dipper Pines, Ford's newly assigned apprentice, comes out of the small woods surrounding Gravity Falls to discover Bill Cipher, seemingly abandoned on the side of the sidewalk. Not having any better ideas, Dipper decides that he might as well keep Bill with him. I'm bad at summary's, sorry. Rated T because of me being protective. (Currently experiencing writers block)
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I said I wouldn't publish anymore stories until I finished my other ones... But I just had to publish this one! While me and my friend were camping, we came up with the cutest idea. We though "What if older Dipper found a small Bill in a box and took him to the Mystery Shack and basically took care of him" And well, I had to make it a fanfiction! Takes place after Weirdmaggedon, with the AU that the zodiac actually worked. It won't be mentioned much though. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

Dipper emerged from the wood surrounding Gravity Falls, flipping through Journal 3, not really looking where he was going and nearly bumping into a few townsfolk. It had been almost two years since they had defeated Bill Cipher and stopped his Weirdmaggedon. Him and Mabel were fourteen now, and this summer Mabel finally agreed that she wouldn't be mad at him if he became Ford's part time apprentice over the summer. Him and Ford hadn't found anything REALLY interesting yet, but Dipper had gotten his own journal. It was a navy blue with a golden pine tree on the front, the number four proudly drawn onto it's golden surface. Everyone said that everything was as good as it could get in the small town. Except Dipper.

He didn't know why, but ever since Bill was defeated, he had felt like there was something desperately important missing. As much as he hated to admit it, he kinda missed the triangular demon. Nothing interesting had happened since they defeated him. He looked up from the journal as his foot bumped into a small cardboard box. He marked the page he was reading, and turned his attention towards the medium sized box. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly opened the box. He froze in fear when he saw the contents of the box. Inside was Bill Cipher, the demonic dream demon who had nearly caused the end of the world, peacefully sleeping. He quickly closed the box again, and worriedly thought about what to do next. He couldn't just leave him here, that was sure as hell. Who knows who would find him, and more importantly, what they would do with a powerful being like Bill right at their fingertips. Someone like Gideon could find him, and it would be like Weirdmaggedon all over again. Although the possibility of Bill casing Weirdmaggedon all over again was highly unlikely, considering Ford had already told them that once they had activated the zodiac, all of Bill's powers would be stripped away. Also his link to the mindscape, but that was getting off track.

After a good amount of time passed, Dipper finally came to a conclusion. He decided he would have to take Bill back to the shack with him. God knows how Ford would react, but he would have to handle that later. He quickly stuffed journal 3 back into his vest and picked the box up with great caution. The box was surprisingly light, but then again, what could he expect? After all, Bill was really just a triangle, how could he be anything but light? He slowly started to trudge off in the direction of the Mystery Shack, making extra precaution to try and not wake the dream demon.

* * *

Dipper slowly budged the door of the shack open, *hoping nobody would notice him. Thankfully Grunkle Stan's attention was glued to the T.V, and Ford was most likely in his lab researching the supernatural. Mabel was nowhere in sight, and he could only hope that she wasn't upstairs in their old room. Since the both of them were going through different things, Dipper had gotten the room on the other side of the attic. The one where he had made his first and last deal with Bill to be exact. He slowly walked up the stairs, hoping the stairs wouldn't creak enough to attract attention and that Bill wouldn't wake until they were safely upstairs where he could stop, or at least muffle Bill when he finally woke up.

Dipper's hopes had been fulfilled once he reached the top of the stairs, seeing Mabel was nowhere in sight. He quickly walked over to his room and gently budged the door open. He set the box onto his bed temporarily, sighing as what felt like a enormous weight was lifted off his shoulders, and closed the door. He ran his hand across his face, and plopped down onto his bed, realizing a moment to late that he had set a *certain item onto it. He inhaled a sharp breath, hoping that he hadn't just wasted all his effort on keeping Bill asleep at this moment. Sadly, he heard a small noise emerge from the box, sounding much like someone who had just been woken up before they had wanted to wake. Dipper braced himself for the situation that was going to unfold, and thought about anything he could do to stop this from happening, but came up with nothing. He saw the flap of the box raise ever so slowly, revealing the golden glow of Bill, who was clearly awake. His eye peaked out a small bit, and instead of the rampage Dipper had expected, Bill seemed to jump in surprise a small bit, and retreat back into the box.

There was a minute of silence between them, Dipper slightly perplexed with this turn of events. Instead of being mad to the point where he would've gladly tortured him and his whole family, he seemed... afraid..? But that was impossible! Bill never showed any signs of fear, even when all his powers were taken away he hadn't shown that. Curiosity getting the better of him once again, Dipper slowly moved towards the box, not making any sudden movements for fear of alarming the demon. He opened it slowly, and Bill pressed himself up to the opposite side of the box, his pupil shrinking in fear. Dipper huffed a small bit, not unkindly, but more of a sympathizing kind of huff. About a week ago Dipper had 'accidentally' stumbled across Ford's notes on the Nightmare Realm, Bill's technical home, and they said it was *slowly decaying and that the only thing that could slow it's decay was linking it to a separate dimension. That still didn't justify him turning people to stone and his doing other things like that, but now that Dipper knew about that, he could see why Bill would cause Weirdmaggedon.

"Dipper! Get down here, I need your help with something!" Ford called from downstairs, snapping him out of his daze. Guess he'd have to deal with Bill later.

"Be right there Ford!" Dipper replied, quickly closing the box Bill was in, looking for somewhere to put it. After a second or two of hesitation, he quickly shoved it under his bed, hoping Bill wouldn't find someway to cause chaos in the amount of time he had to leave. He quickly ran down the stairs, leaving Bill to do what he would.

* * *

Awkward ending are the worst endings... The reason I randomly had Ford need Dipper for something is because this chapter was getting stretched on to long. =I Anyway, The reason I had Bill not try to murder Dipper first and be afraid later is because i'm pretty bad at writing things like that and because I kinda think Bill wouldn't be so angry at first..? Don't question my reasoning.  
*Is that how you spell it? I dunno if i'm spelling it right, plz tell me this XD  
*I didn't want to say box anymore because it was getting repetitive XD  
*I for one like the head cannon that that's the true reason why Bill caused Weirdmaggedon. Dun judge meh opinion x'c  
Anyway, Reality is a illusion, The Universe is a hologram, bye gold, BUYYYYY


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, I enjoy this idea, so this is gonna be my other Gravity Falls story I guess x3 Not much else to say other than that so yea. Let's begin this, and please enjoy!

* * *

Bill pushed the top of the box hoping that he would be able to pry it open. His attempt was unsuccessful though, the top flaps only hitting the bottom of the bed, giving him nothing near enough space to get out. After a minute or two Bill finally gave up and pondered any other ways to get out of his predicament. Coming up with nothing he could do in his currently powerless situation, he huffed a small bit, his eye crinkling in frustration. He sunk to the bottom of the box, and slowly awaited the return of Pine Tree. Out of everyone to find him, it just had to be Pine Tree, didn't it? He didn't know if he should be loathing that or if he should feel thankful that it was him instead of Ford or someone like that. Then again, when was he ever thankful for anything? The sound of the door creaking open alerted Bill of Dippers presence. A few seconds later he could feel the motion of the box being pulled out from under the bed. Light flooded into the box as Dipper opened it, causing Bill to blink a few times to adjust. He edged against the side of the box again, but instead of shrinking away in fear, he was glaring daggers at Dipper.

"Bill? I'm just going to get straight to the point... How are you back? I though we erased you." Dipper questioned, hoping to get some kind of answer. He didn't receive one despite his efforts, and there was a minute of silence between the both of them. After waiting a little longer, Dipper figured he wasn't going to get an answer from the ex-dream demon.

"Bill? Please answer me." Dipper requested, but only accomplished in Bill turning away from him, breaking off his glare. Dipper's mind spiraled with questions about the demons behavior. Bill usually talked to the point where it was unbearable; Ford had told him. But now, Bill wasn't saying a single word. Normally he would've asked Ford about it, but he couldn't tell Ford about Bill's presence! Who knows what Ford would do if he found out Bill was here. Dipper emerged from his train of thought as he heard the noise of someone running down the hallway towards his room. Mabel. Dipper quickly closed the package just before Mabel burst into the room.

"HEY BRO BRO!" Mabel yelled as she entered the room, tackling Dipper onto the wooden floor. Dipper let out a small gasp as he lost his breath once he made contact with the floor. He struggled to get Mabel off of him, and eventually managed to fend her off. Mabel hadn't changed at all over the last two years, and Dipper was grateful for that. Her style hadn't changed either, the only thing different being the length of her hair. "What's in the box Dipper?" Mabel questioned, noticing it for the first time since she entered the room.

"No, don't open the box Mabel!" Dipper pleaded, but his efforts went to waste as Mabel opened the package, only to close it shut once more with a small shriek.

"Dipper! What is B-" She started, only to be muffled by Dipper as he put one of his pillows over her face.

"Mabel... Please don't tell anyone about this!" Dipper begged, slowly taking the pillow off of Mabel's face. Mabel seemed to consider this for a second or two, until finally coming to a decision.

"Fine. But you better answer my questions!" Mabel finally said as Dipper let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. I'll answer whatever questions I think I can. Thanks Mabel, I owe you." Dipper responded, plopping onto his bed, waiting for Mabel to bombard him with questions.

"First of all... How is he even back!? I though we erased him!" Mabel questioned.

"I... don't know. I tried asking Bill, but he wouldn't answer me." Dipper responded truthfully, glancing over at said triangle, who didn't look back at him.

"Ok... What did he tell you?" Mabel asked once more.

"Nothing. He hasn't talked to me since I found him." Dipper replied once more.

"Alright then... Lemme try, I should be able to get something out of him." Mabel said, talking the small box off Dipper's bed.

"Maybe tomorrow. Look at how late it is." He responded, pointing towards the sky. "I think we could both go for some sleep." Dipper said, taking the small package away from Mabel. Mabel looked out of the window to see the sun just sinking below the horizon, the last rays making a crimson blanket across the small forest around the shack.

It is pretty late out... Alright, fine, you win. See in the morning bro bro." Mabel said, walking out of the door with a small yawn.

Once Mabel had left Dipper's room and closed the door behind her, Dipper picked up the small box with Bill in it once more. He glanced around the room, and decided it wouldn't hurt to put Bill next to the window. As long as the window was locked he couldn't open the window and escape. With these thoughts in mind, he set the box on the small cushioned bench attached to the window and locked the window tightly afterwards. Then he walked back to his bed, letting sleep take over his senses.

* * *

I've been up all night writing. It's 12:54 where I am right now, staying up until 3:00 and then hitting the road. I don't regret this, and I should be working on the 3rd chapter right after this is up. I know, I know, I should be working on Redemption. I just like this story a lot, ok? Dun judge me. Also, I got Bill as my mouse/cursor. Be proud of me and all my glory. Anyway, Reality is a Illusion, The Universe is a Hologram, buy gold, BYEEEEE!  
Sleep is also a Illusion X'D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm just over here listening to songs related to Bendy And The Ink Machine, Don't mind me... Anyway, I'm to busy watching my Bill shimeji's climb all over my screen to put a good author note here. So yea, enjoy.

* * *

Bill poked his upper corner over the small box about an hour after Dipper had fallen asleep. He almost automatically darted back into the box due to the cold air that had seeped in through the window. He wasn't exactly used to cold, due to the fact that when he was still a dream demon he had seemed to radiate his own warmth. After a few more minutes, the cold slowly started to seep into the box he was in. He involuntary shivered, and he peaked his eye out of the box once more. Axolotl, how was he supposed to carry out his escape if he couldn't deal with the something as stupid as cold!? He decided he'd have to wing it as he tried to quietly get out of the box. Things didn't go as planned though... instead of him climbing out, the whole entire box tumbled onto the floor with a loud thud. Bill stayed still for a few seconds, holding his breath and hoping he hadn't woke Pine Tree. Pine Tree made no sound though, indicating that he hadn't stirred from his sleep. Bill released a silent sigh of relief, slowly lifting the box up and crawling out from under it. He looked upwards towards the small perch next to the window, and wondered how he was supposed to get back up there. After thinking for a while, he came up with an idea. He slowly pushed the box across the wooden floor of the room to where the window was and climbed on top of it. He nudged at the window a small bit, and discovered it was locked. Of course it was locked. He shivered once more, the cold biting at him more then before.

After a few more minutes of staying near the window and trying to unlock the damned thing, Bill was almost unable to stand the cold anymore. He looked around the room for any source of warmth, and only discovered one thing that might work... if he could get it. He hopped off the window bench, and walked towards the other side. Reaching his destination, he attempted the wrap himself in the part of Dippers blanket hanging off his bed. Sadly for him, the small bit of tugging caused the blanket to fall off the whole entire bed. He definitely wasn't going to get away with this... and that was confirmed once Dipper stirred and yawned a small bit. This wasn't going to turn out well...

* * *

Dipper yawned a small bit as he stretched his arms, having felt a sudden change in temperature. He looked downwards and saw that his blanket had fallen somehow. He quickly snatched it upwards, only to discover Bill tangled in them. He huffed a small bit and shook the blanket until the small triangle untangled and fell onto the bed with a small thump.

"Bill..? What are you doing with my blanket..?" Dipper asked sleepily. Bill said nothing, but just looked downwards in a combination of embarrassment and slight guilt. Dipper chuckled a small bit at the expression, but then shivered. It was *freezing in here. No wonder Bill wanted to steal his blanket.

"Bill, stay here. I'll be right back." Dipper said, wrapping Bill back up inside the blanket and setting him down. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes as best as he could and walked out of the room to go pester Mabel for another blanket. Once he reached room, he knocked twice, hoping for an answer. Thankfully for Dipper, his wish was fulfilled as Mabel slowly opened the door.

"What do you want Dipper?" Mabel questioned sleepily.

"I need another blanket, Bill stole mine." Dipper responded, keeping his voice low just in case Stan was still awake .

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Mabel replied, closing the door and leaving Dipper outside the room, waiting. About one minute later Mabel came back with a medium sized blanket.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper replied gratefully, walking into his own room and closing the door behind him. Bill looked at him curiously, trying to decipher what he could gain by acting this way towards him. Dipper could tell that he was wondering this due to the fact Bill wasn't really trying to hide his emotions due to the fact he never usually never had too.

"There really isn't much to gain by being kind to you other then to prove that your theory of always hurting people is wrong." Dipper stated, picking Bill's box up and moving it away from the window to a warmer spot. Bill blinked in surprise a small bit, not expecting Dipper to have read him so easily. Dipper walked over to his bed and gently set Bill down in the small box. "We really need to get you a bigger box, don't we?" Dipper chuckled, realizing Bill barley even fit in it. "I'll try and figure that out tomorrow, alright?." Dipper said, walking back over to his bed and plopping down onto it. He almost immediately dropped off into a deep sleep

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to finish this one up. Next one might be longer. Assume maybe. Scree, now I have to work on Redemeption before I forget about it. I also wanna work on meh Bendy story X'C  
Anyway, Reality is a Illusion, The Universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYEEEEEE  
* IT CAN BE COLD IN SUMMER. SOMEHOW. Due to reason called THE PLOT DEMANDED IT


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating! Writers block. Sadly, My main fandom is not Gravity Falls anymore, but hopefully i'll find it in my time too update! Also, sorry for Bill not talking much in any of the other chapters x3 He may or may not talk in this one, dunno, it all depends really. Anyway, Let's being! Sorry if it's not good, Writers block is sinful.

* * *

Bill's eye slowly opened to reveal the small attic room, sunlight bathing his surroundings. Judging by the color of the light the sun was just rising over the horizon. Bill blinked some of the sleepiness out of his eyes, a little bit surprised at himself. He had actually slept..? He didn't even remember falling asleep. Guess that was just another reminder that he wasn't a dream demon anymore. Axolotl, he used to know everything down to the smallest detail in the whole multiverse and now he couldn't even remember something as simple as falling asleep! He glanced over at Pine Tree, checking if he was awake yet. Apparently not, considering the fact that his eyes were still closed and he still had the cover Mabel gave him draped over himself. Bill perked up a little, seeing an opportunity to try and escape. But Bill highly doubted that Pine Tree would've opened the window he had been trying to escape from, considering the cold and the fact that Pine Tree was probably smart enough to know that if he did leave it open, Bill would have a free chance at escape. He could try the front door, but that was probably locked and that it was too risky. Ford or Stan could walk into the room at any given time and then where would he be? Down in Ford's lab dead or worse.

Bill spent almost all of the morning wondering how he could escape without being suspected. He had come up with a pretty decent plan once Dipper's alarm clock went off, successfully startling Bill. A few seconds afterwards, Pine Tree slowly rose up from the light blue blanket and turned the alarm off. He stretched a few times and then stood up. He looked over at the alarm clock and, as if remembering something important, started darting around the room and grabbing various items and stuffing them into a bag. He heard Dipper mutter something with the words "Ford" and "Monster Hunt". Before Bill could analyze the sentence any further, Dipper unwrapped him from the blanket he was wrapped in and basically shoved him into the bag along with all the others things he had grabbed. Bill had half a mind to shout at Dipper, but he decided against it, considering Ford would likely recognize his voice and come charging up the stairs.

"Sorry about that Bill, but i'm in a rush right now, and I couldn't exactly have Mabel watching you. God knows what she would do." Dipper apologized, hurrying across the room to grab his signature blue hat and placing it atop his head in a attempt to cover his untidy hair. A few minutes later Dipper quickly zipped up the bag, a small part of it unzipped, and swung it onto his back.

* * *

"So, As I was saying, My radar's been detecting unusually high weirdness levels, and we're going to try and trap a few of the new anomalies so we can research them. Got that Dipper?" Ford asked, him and Dipper walking deeper into the woods surrounding the Mystery Shack and the town of Gravity Falls.

"Yea, Considering we do this almost everyday, this should be pretty easy." Dipper responded. Ford chuckled a small bit and then dropped his bag and started looking through it. "What're you looking for?" Dipper questioned.

"My paranormal activity radar." Ford plainly stated. Dipper nearly panicked, knowing that the radar would probably go insane since Bill was so close. This was confirmed once he felt said triangle stiffen and stop fidgeting around in his bag upon hearing Ford's words.

"A-Are you sure we really need it? I mean, we should be able to find any anomalies on our own, right?" Dipper questioned, not wanting Bill to be found this early on. He definitely didn't want or need Ford freaking out on him and taking away his apprenticeship.

"Well of course we need it! If we didn't need it why would I have brought it?" Ford replied, rummaging through the bag a bit more before finding what he was looking for. Moments after he pulled the radar out of the bag, all the lights on it started blinking rapidly. It seemed as if the whole device was going haywire, the little needle point pointing towards Dipper.

"Dipper, is there anything unusual in your bag?" Ford questioned, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Of course not! Why would I have something unusual in my bag!?" Dipper responded, nervously clinging his bag a bit tighter. Ford's suspicions grew and he eyed the bag curiously.

"Dipper, hand me the bag. I'm sure it can't be that bad!" Ford said, stretching his hand out expectantly.

"No." Dipper refused, taking a step backwards.

"Dipper. Hand it over." Ford stated sternly, deciding that he wasn't getting anywhere with the nice guy approach. Dipper hesitated for a few minutes longer, and then sighed after thinking it over.

"Just... Just promise not to hurt him, ok? No matter what." Dipper said, looking at Ford, a pleading look in his eyes. Ford simply nodded. Dipper reluctantly gave Ford the medium sized bag, praying that he might have the small chance of keeping his apprenticeship and keeping Bill safe at the same time. The sound of a zipper being un-zipped jolted him away from his hopes, and he sharply inhaled. He heard Ford give a sharp, short scream of surprise, and he saw his bag thrown across the harsh ground in haste. Bill tumbled out due to the throw and banged against a nearby tree. Ford quickly drew one of his many advanced weapons from the inside of his tan trench coat and shakily aimed at Bill.

* * *

Sorry about it not being my normal quality. As I said, WRITERS BLOCK! I'm currently listening to songs and making Gravity Falls versions of them, don't mind me... Anyway, kinda cliffhanger? I'm so sorry for not updating at all, I'm sinful, I know. Anyway, REMEMBER, REALITY IS A ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYEEEEE!


End file.
